


Bad Television

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

“But wait! This isn’t the same arm we left,” the scientist said, adjusting his glasses as he inspected the severed limb on the table, “There’s something…different about it.” Suddenly, it leaped up to grip his throat.

Dipper and Mabel laughed as the black and white actor spun around, trying to remove the obviously fake arm. You could only find this level of hammy acting and low production on public access TV in the wee hours of the morning. The ‘best’ of it was always on around Sunday at 1 AM and they made a point of staying up to catch it every week.

Huddled together under the blanket, Dipper’s arm was casually wrapped around Mabel as she held the remote, ready to quickly lower the volume. Low production values often led to rapid changes in loudness by inexperienced sound engineers and that often led to an angry parent coming out to complain about being woken up.

As much as she enjoyed their closeness, Mabel was suddenly reminded of the risks of holding the remote between them when her giggling caused her to accidently nudge it into his leg and change the channel.

Glancing down at the remote in frustration (despite it being hidden by the blanket) she felt about to find the Return button and bring back the cheese. A moan caused her to hesitate.

Looking up, she found that she’d somehow switched to a softcore porn channel. It wasn’t very overt, but that was definitely the top of a naked woman enjoying something going on below the edge of the screen.

Mabel was as stunned as she was flushed. So embarrassed she lowered the volume on instinct instead of changing the channel. Oh jeez, what was Dipper going to think when he saw those green bars move left? That she had done this intentionally? She dropped the remote in a panic.

Blargh! Mabel shifted to side and swung under the blanket. She was pleased to find it quickly but the darkness prevented her from fixing this immediately. She wasn’t going to chance hitting the wrong button and somehow making this situation worse.

As she came up, her cheek brushed something hard in Dipper’s lap. She didn’t notice it, more focused on changing the channel. The remote wasn’t doing anything though. She realized the back was slightly popped out. The batteries must be out of place.

Mabel fixed the remote and was about to fix the TV situation when Dipper coughed. “I, um, I’m gonna go use the bathroom.”

Mabel hesitated at the weird statement. He’d just used the bathroom a little while ago. Another moan came from the TV and she understood what he really meant.

“Oh Dip, a little excited by this?” she asked, happy that she wasn’t the only one embarrassed by what had happened.

Dipper just looked away and stood up. He didn’t say anything but there was a noticeable bulge pushing out of his pants. Yet another moan from the TV accompanied this and Mabel felt hot in more than a few places as she also registered the memory of her cheek brushing that bulge.

He tried to turn away and head to the hallway but Mabel grabbed his arm. Dipper looked at her, confused. Mabel was just as confused but willed him to sit back down with her eyes. She didn’t know why this heat was growing so quickly but it felt too good to resist.

She was on autopilot, intoxicated by the sounds from the TV and Dipper’s fearful yet lusty stare. She pried open the button and unzipped his pants, feeling his hardness as she did so. She lay her hand over his boxers and held her breath when he twitched.

Mabel had never gone anywhere near this far with a boy before, but she felt no need to stop as she reached into his boxers and pulled his cock out. There was a light sheen on the head, reflecting the light of the TV. Precum, she thought objectively as she started pumping her hand.

A faint part of her said she should stop, but the fact that he was moaning and squeezing her leg was too good for her to listen. She’d never even done this and he was reacting so deliciously, maybe she was a natural? Fuck, his hand was so close to doing the same to her. Maybe he was a natural, too?

As much as she wanted to find out, she could hear Dipper’s breath hitching more and more and she wanted to see where that went. Not that she didn’t know, but god did it feel good to know she was doing that to him. Her hand pumped faster as she drank in his pleasure strained face.

“M-mabes, ah, I’m…” he muttered, unable to open his eyes.

Mabel realized she was panting a bit, anticipating this finale just as much as he was. She heard the squeak of floorboards in the distance though and snapped back to reality. Dipper had clearly heard it too, from the shift in his expression.

She’d stopped her motions, but he was still grimacing, “Mabel, I, I can’t…”

Well, this wasn’t an ideal situation. There wasn’t much of a way to explain streaks of cum on the floor, couch or his shirt and he was about to blow his load somewhere. So Mabel improvised and ducked her head down, taking the head of his dick in her mouth.

Dipper grunted and his hips bucked as he came. Mabel flinched when the ropes of cum hit the back of her mouth but she stayed steady as they filled her mouth. Fortunately, they ended just as the squeaking steps approached the entrance to the living room.

Pulling away and turning her head, Mabel had the sense to wildly grab the remote and hit a random button, changing the channel just as Dipper zipped his pants up. She held a hand to the cheek illuminated by the screen so her parent wouldn’t see how it was puffed like a chipmunk.

“Kids?” their dad asked groggily, “Why are you watching infomercials?”

“We’re making fun of them!” Dipper said.

“Heh, well don’t stay up too late doing that,” their father said as he headed to the kitchen. A clink of glass was followed by the sound of the sink running.

_Good job, Dip_ , she thought, happy he’d come up with a plausible answer. Mabel would’ve sighed in relief if her mouth wasn’t so full. This stuff didn’t taste the greatest, but she didn’t really have another place to put it so she swallowed.

Oogh, her throat felt sticky now. She’d really hit the gas on all this. Earlier today she wouldn’t have ever thought of Dipper sexually and now she had his cum sitting in her stomach. That felt pretty good in a weird way though and she was pretty itchy between the legs all of a sudden.

She heard the click of their parents’ door closing and immediately spun back to Dipper. She simultaneously grabbed the remote and his collar. “My room, now.” He nodded as she turned off the TV.


End file.
